


The Journal of Logan Cooper

by ZekTheChampionOfAlola



Series: The Chronicles of the Parnibi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekTheChampionOfAlola/pseuds/ZekTheChampionOfAlola
Summary: "Our Solar System is overseen by a group of what we know as 'gods' (...) Parnibi, as they call themselves. Every 500 years, they take on mortal forms, given Elemental Powers. (...) I am a descendant of the Parnibi of Stories, represented by the Planet Mercury, when he took on his human form in the year 2000. Ironic, considering I'm a writer."In the year 2500, the human race is shocked to find out 'gods' have been watching them, never stopping horrible events from happening. A group, calling themselves 'The Next Chapter' plan to hunt down these 'gods' when they become mortal, hoping to end their long line of not interfering with Human issues, by ending them for good. Logan Cooper, a writer, is contacted by the Parnibi to prevent this. Given only the locations and names of where the Parnibi will be born, and the families they will be born too, Logan must track down each family before The Next Chapter does, and protect them. Can he do it? or will The Next Chapter succeed in their goal?
Series: The Chronicles of the Parnibi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989061





	The Journal of Logan Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a try! This is the first story of this kind I've written, so please, give constructive criticism if you find anything wrong, or just want to give me pointers. Some chapters will be written like journal entries, in fact most will, but some will be written outside of the journal entries.

Our Solar System, like all others, is overseen by what we know as ‘Gods.’ They claim not to be, but also acknowledge that they would be the closest to ‘gods’ as we have. Once, every 500 years, these ‘Gods’ or ‘Parnibi’ as they call themselves, bestow Elemental powers on 10 children, themselves born mortal. These 10 children, when adults, usually become figures of mass importance. Before we knew of this cycle, many of past historical figures were Parnibi born mortal, or descendants of Parnibi. I myself am a descendant of the Parnibi that represents Mercury, Planet of Stories, which makes my profession as a writer all the more ironic. I wonder, did I choose this career because of my ancestor, or was it a coincidence? Not the question at hand. Right now, the Cycle should be starting anew. The Parnibi of The Sun will be choosing her Mortal self soon, which is quite frightening, as some people have created groups with the goal of destroying the Parnibi in Mortal form, hoping to get rid of these figures. They are few and far between, but they are out there. I was contacted by the Parnibi of Life, the one who represents Earth, who asked for my help in protecting the mortal forms of the Parnibi. This will be a large task, and as such have taken it on mostly myself, save for my loving wife, April, as I can not risk the information of my helping going public, for fear of the groups wanting to kill the Parnibi targeting me. The Parnibi of Life has directed me to Ireland, where the Parnibi of The Sun will be born to a Chris and Vanessa O’Connor. Other than that, I have no leads on the Parnibi of The Sun’s mortal form. I hope I will be able to find them before anything bad happens.

-Logan Cooper


End file.
